Ashes to Ashes (6th March 2008)
Plot Laurel and Ashley both struggle to cope on the morning of Daniel's funeral. At the service, Laurel is unable to give her reading and so Doug steps in to aid his daughter. Fighting back tears, Ashley then gives a moving eulogy for his son with the congregation welling up, but Laurel can only stare blankly at the coffin. Afterwards in the Woolpack, Laurel comes round and furiously blames Hilary for her son's death. Hilary is devastated and when a reconciliation fails later on, it's decided that she and Doug must leave the village. Laurel later tells Ashley she doesn't know how she'll cope without Daniel and visits the graveside. With her faith shaken and family isolated, who will help Laurel through her grief? Jo is shocked to see Charlie on her way to the funeral and warns him to take his stuff and leave. Returning later in the day with Sarah, Jo is taken aback to find Charlie in Butler's wearing only a towel. Revealing that his buyer for the loot has fallen through, Charlie tells Jo that he's sticking around for the foreseeable future. Indignant Jo tells him to get out so Charlie grabs her by the throat and slams her against a wall. Can Jo find some way to rid herself of Charlie? Elsewhere, Doug is a broken man following Daniel's funeral so Pearl offers him some support. They retire to the village hall and Pearl encourages him to unburden his troubles. Betty later explains to Edna that Pearl and Doug seem to have bonded. Edna is thoughtful and when she witnesses a hug between them later, takes the opportunity to warn Pearl that Doug is a married man. Pearl is furious, but can she convince Edna that there's nothing going on? Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Hilary Potts - Paula Wilcox *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jo Sugden - Roxanne Pallett *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Melanie Doland - Caroline Strong *Greg Doland - Shaun Prendergast *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell (uncredited) *Arthur Doland - Billy Harrower (uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Sellers - Michael Keogh *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Ken Newbery - Leslie Hattersley *Carol Newbery - Christine Anderson Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen, living room, Daniel's room and front garden *Keepers Cottage - Living room *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and exterior *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Café Hope - Café *Butlers Farm - Yard, kitchen and barn *Church Lane *Church Lane car park *Cemetery *Playground *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and ladies' toilets *Windsor & Dingle - Garage *Robblesfield Way *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Kate McGregor as Emily Kirk. *This one-hour episode, again with a title, was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *''All Things Bright and Beautiful ''was used as incidental music during the montage of everyone preparing for Daniel's funeral. *This episode used special end credits; the image is Laurel kneeling at Daniel's grave, touching the dirt with her head lowered. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,040,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes with a title